


bad dreams and good friends

by iseula



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseula/pseuds/iseula
Summary: In which Adora has a bad dream.





	bad dreams and good friends

"Adora?" Glimmer's voice was a whisper. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I, well, uh..." she trailed off and sighed in frustration. "I had a bad dream."

Glimmer teleported down to where Adora was. 

"And you came here because of it, right?"

Adora nodded.

"It's just," she started, "they've been getting worse ever since I found myself in the First Ones ruins with Catra. I don't know what to do at this point."

Glimmer moved closer to Adora. 

"You could always sleep in here with me. I used to have nightmares too. Bow would sometimes sneak in and stay with me until I calmed down. Maybe having someone next to you will help you sleep better."

Adora smiled.

"It's worth a shot."

Glimmer teleported the two of them up to her bed, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"The nightmares?"

"Yeah."

"No, not really." Adora shivered at the memories of her nightmares.

"That's okay. Just know that I'm always willing to listen."

"Alright."

Adora snuggled up to Glimmer and let out a happy sigh. Maybe she should do this more often.


End file.
